


Quirks

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Everybody except Kiibo and Shuichi only make cameos, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Rated T for Miu, Robot/Human Relationships, Saiibo Exchange, Soft Boys, saiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: Dating a robot meant adjusting to a few quirks, but Shuichi was OK with that.OR: Five things Shuichi learned about Kiibo over the course of their relationship, and one thing Kiibo learned about Shuichi. Written for the 2018 Saiibo Exchange.





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iciclequeentrishna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iciclequeentrishna).



> Hi Trishna!! I'm your giftee for the Saiibo Exchange! I went with your request for Shuichi dealing with Kiibo's quirks, with some other elements mixed in as well. I hope you like it!
> 
> It's just straight fluff, OK? It's just fluff.

Dating a robot meant adjusting to a few quirks, but Shuichi was OK with that. 

He already knew about the inability to eat and the recording function, Kiibo had been up-front with those the first day of class. And whatever features Miu gave him during maintenance were no secret either, what with how loudly she broadcasted them. So even if there was some other oddity Shuichi wasn’t aware of, he’d be well-equipped to deal with it. 

Or so he thought. 

“You… don’t blink,” he said, subconsciously blinking himself. 

Kiibo nodded. “No. I’ve approached both Miu and Professor Idabashi on the subject, but they both agree that it would be a needless feature. Since my eyes are electronic, there’s no real evolutionary need.”

The logic was sound, Shuichi reasoned. Kiibo’s eyes didn’t need to be moistened and his crying was mostly superficial. Blinking would just be a waste of resources. 

As he thought, Kiibo’s lower lip quivered. “Is… is that a problem?”

“What? N-no! Kiibo, it’s fine! I was just… surprised, is all,” Shuichi answered quickly. “Although, do remind me to never challenge you to a staring contest.” 

“I can do that! Is there a specific date you want me to remind you on?” Kiibo said, smiling again. He was so earnest that Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh behind his hand. “What’s so funny? Shuichi, are you making fun of me? That’s robophobic!” 

He laughed even harder.  _ My boyfriend is adorable. _

. . .

Shuichi sat at his desk, jotting down a few notes from his investigation. Part of Hope’s Peak education system was “allowing the students to explore their talents,” which meant he would work alongside the local police department. It wasn’t necessarily a confidence booster, but it got him off campus for a while. 

Kiibo was lying on Shuichi’s bed, playing with the Helping Yacchi he bought at the school store. Shuichi couldn’t deny he was a bit jealous of both the whale and his boyfriend. But work came first. He only had a bit more to do before-

“Nyahaha! Hello, Shuichi! Hello, Kiibo!” 

The detective jumped and his pen flew out of his hand, rolling under the bed. “A-Angie, what the- what’s going on?”

She skipped over to him and tugged on his sleeve. “It’s time to work on our science project! Don’t tell Angie you forgot!” Truthfully, he had forgotten, or at least he wished Angie had. He’d rather work on detective stuff than whatever “science” Angie had in mind, and that was a rarity. 

“N-no, I hadn’t, but it’s not polite of you to j-just barge in like that,” he said, peeling her off of him. “I could’ve been… indisposed.” 

Angie nodded, smile not wavering one bit. “Angie is sorry, and Atua is too! But you’ll come over and help, right?”

Kiibo sat up and watched them, Yacchi held close to his chest. “If you need to leave, Shuichi, it’s alright. I can go back to my dorm,” he said. 

“If you don’t mind. I’ll be over in a minute, Angie. I just need to find my pen,” he explained. Angie laughed and left, and both boys exhaled. “I think it rolled under the bed…” Shuichi bent down, feeling across the dark carpet. “I can’t see anything, dammit!” 

“Here, allow me!” There was a quick flash as light filled the void. 

Shuichi mumbled his thanks and began his search again, this time successfully. As he stood back up, though, he was nearly blinded by the brightness emitting from Kiibo’s chest. “Ah- could y-you please turn that off?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Kiibo cried as the light vanished. “Are you alright, Shuichi?”

The detective nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m fine, that was just… very bright. Since when did you have a flashlight function?”

“Miu installed it last week! I haven’t had a chance to show it off yet, and I didn’t feel it was worth bringing up… I’m guessing Miu hasn’t mentioned it, either,” Kiibo said, twiddling his fingers. “I hope that’s not a problem!” 

Shuichi shook his head and laughed softly. “It’s not a problem at all, Kiibo. In fact, it was very helpful. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around the robot, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll stop by your dorm after I finish with Angie.” He stepped away, still holding Kiibo’s shoulders, expression suddenly solemn. “If I’m not there in two hours, call the police.” 

. . .

Shuichi was well aware he spent an inordinate amount of time in the Hope’s Peak library. It came with his Ultimate; the logs of case records and legal files rivaled that of the police department’s. Even if he wasn’t a detective, he’d still be in there to do research for class or find a new novel to enjoy in his few free moments. So yes, he was thankful the library existed and he was always welcome there. But it also made him easy to find. 

Not that he minded when Kiibo interrupted him, but still.

“Kiibo, what’s wrong? Wh-” Shuichi’s eyes flicked up at the robot’s hair. “Where’s your antenna?”

“Kokichi stole it!” Kiibo whined, eyes watering.  _ So it’s detachable, then, _ Shuichi thought.  _ But Kiibo seems unhappy that it’s gone, so maybe it’s not meant to be removed anyway. But I suppose it’s good to know his new crying function works... _ “He s-said something about u-using it as a scepter o-or- can you help me get it back, Shuichi?” 

The detective nodded, shutting his book. “Of course. Where were you when he stole it?”

“Our classroom, he ran towards the right wing a-afterwards,” Kiibo said, still sniffling. Shuichi reached into his backpack and pulled out a pack of tissues. “Th-thank you,” he mumbled, blowing his nose. Not that anything would happen, it mostly just calmed Kiibo down and made him feel more human. 

The pair jogged along, heading to the stairwell, when Shuichi noticed a third party. “Gonta, have you seen Kokichi anywhere?”

“Oh! Shuichi, Kiibo! Gonta just see Kokichi!” the larger boy said, waving at them. “He said he had to hide from you and not tell you which way he went…” 

Kiibo sighed. “That sounds like him… Gonta, Kokichi took something very important from me and we’re trying to get it back. Could you please tell us where he went?”

Gonta blinked and frowned. “Kokichi… steal from Kiibo? That’s not what gentleman does!” he said, curling his fists. 

“No, it’s not,” Shuichi agreed, tugging on his hat. “But a gentleman would help us recover what was taken. So please, which way did he go?” he asked with a smile. 

The entomologist nodded and pointed towards the dining hall. “Kokichi go that way!” 

“Thank you Gonta!” Kiibo yelled as the pair dashed forward. Shuichi glanced backwards to see him wave goodbye before focusing on their location. 

_ It’s unlikely that Kokichi headed for the dining hall, seeing as Kirumi would be in there and she would likely stop him. Maki is in charge of the school store today, which means Kokichi would avoid it at all costs. That only leaves-  _

“He’s in the warehouse!” he said, grabbing Kiibo’s hand and pulling him to the door. Sure enough, when they entered the warehouse, Kokichi was there, waving the antenna like a conductor’s baton. “Kokichi, give that back!” 

“Hey guys!” Kokichi laughed, drawing out the last syllable. “I was wondering when you’d get here, I was so boooorrreeed waiting for you,” he whined. “But maybe that was a lie and I’m really pissed to see you, who knows?” 

“Kokichi, please give me back my antenna,” Kiibo pleaded. The robot stuck his hand out. “I don’t want to drag this out.” 

“Aww, don’t want to spend time with lil’ ol’ me? I’m so hurt, ahhhhhhh!” The smaller boy burst into tears which evaporated as soon as they started. “But it’s not surprising, really. After all, robots can’t really make friends with humans, can they?” Kokichi asked, arms behind his head. 

Shuichi could hear Kiibo’s blood- well, oil- boil. “That’s incredibly robophobic! You know very well I am able to form bonds with all of my classmates!” 

Shuichi nodded. “And you’re aware that Kiibo and I are… are d-dating,” he sputtered, managing to suppress his blush. “B-but that’s not the point. Kokichi, give me the antenna back or I’ll be forced to involve the faculty.” 

“Fiiinnneee… it’s not fun stealing from you guys, anyway,” Kokichi conceded, tossing the antenna to Kiibo. “You always do exactly what I expect and it’s so boring.” He skipped over to the door and opened it with a flourish. “Or is it?” The supreme leader glanced back at the pair of lovers. “You dating was a surprise… maybe you are entertaining. Nahhhhh, I’m just kidding! Nee-hee-hee!” And with that, the door shut with a resounding  _ thwang _ .

Kiibo exhaled deeply. “Thank you, Shuichi,” he said earnestly, smiling at the other boy. “Do you mind helping me fix it-” 

“Ah, no problem!” Shuichi yelped, taking the antenna and re-attaching it to the robot’s head. “There, did I do it correctly?” Kiibo nodded and he grinned. “Good. I’d hate to cause you additional harm.” Something about that comment, however, must have upset Kiibo, as he teared up a moment later. “Wh- Kiibo, are you alright? Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“I-I’m fine, it’s just… nobody’s ever been as kind to me as you are,” Kiibo sniffled, fat drops rolling down his cheeks. “A-aside from Professor Idabashi, of course, but- you’re incredibly nice, Shuichi…” 

“Oh Kiibo,” Shuichi whispered, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “You deserve kindness, alright? Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.” In a moment of bravery, he bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Kiibo’s cheeks. While he expected the wetness, the saltiness of traditional tears was nowhere to be found. “Kiibo… what are your tears made out of?”

“Coolant, if I remember correctly…” 

Shuichi paled and pursed his lips. “Ah… do you mind escorting me to the nurse’s office?”

(He made a mental note to never kiss a crying Kiibo again, no matter how much it hurt him.)

. . .

As much as he enjoyed attending Hope’s Peak, Shuichi still disliked gym class. He reasoned he’d dislike it no matter the school, simply due to his less-than-athletic nature. But as far as gym classes, free day in the pool wasn’t the worst option. 

Admittedly, he was uneasy having his bare chest exposed, but having all his classmates in their swimsuits too lessened the discomfort. Well, almost all of his classmates. Kiibo sat on the bleachers alone, unable to swim due to his weight. Shuichi was a bit lonely without his boyfriend, truth be told, even if Kiibo insisted he’d be alright.  _ “I do wish I could swim with you, but my bulk, even without my armor, would just cause me to sink. But I’ll be cheering for you from the bleachers!”  _ Shuichi wasn’t sure what he’d be cheering him on for, but he appreciated the sentiment. 

He waved at Kiibo from the waters, smiling when the robot waved back. “Pity we don’t get to see him shirtless, too,” said a voice from behind him. “Everyone could see his lack of nips!” 

“Ah- Miu, don’t scare me like that!” he chastised, turning to face her. “Wait, what did you say?”

“What, are your ears as clogged up as your asshole? I said he doesn’t have any nipples!” Miu yelled, jabbing at his chest. 

Immediately, Shuichi blanched. “N-not so loud… But are you serious?” His voice dropped a decibel. “He doesn’t have n-nip-nipples?” He could barely get the word out, each syllable a stutter from embarrassment. 

Miu shrugged, flicking some hair behind her shoulder. “Course I am, dickweed! I know Keebs better than anyone, inside and out! Kyahahaha!” 

“Fascinating,” Korekiyo said as he floated past. “Although logical, really. Kiibo would have no need for them.”  _ He’s right,  _ Shuichi thought,  _ seeing as they’re already useless on human men. It would be silly if Professor Idabashi had built them.  _ “But just another difference between humans and robots, it seems,” the anthropologist added.

“Th-that’s robophobic,” Shuichi mumbled, glancing back up at Kiibo. 

Miu began cackling again, legs kicking up gushes of water. “Holy shit, are you two that close? What, did you swallow a bunch of his cum and oil and turn into a robot too?” she teased, poking his chest. On instinct, Shuichi reached for his hat, only to be met with his bangs. Instead, he settled for sinking deeper into the pool.

Korekiyo rolled his eyes, and Shuichi imagined he was frowning under his mask.  _ Wait, he still wears that even while swimming? _ “Miu, stop being quite so vulgar. Some of us are trying to enjoy our time here.” 

Miu immediately recoiled and flushed, stammering. Kaede swam over from her game of volleyball with Tenko to grab her shoulder. “C’mon, Miu, let’s go over here, yeah?” the pianist said quietly with a smile. Miu nodded. “Alright. Sorry boys.”

“Not at all,” Korekiyo drawled, while Shuichi just nodded in their direction. 

“Y’all wanna talk about nips, talk about these two beauties right here,” Miu said to herself as she and Kaede swam away. 

Korekiyo looked at Shuichi closely. “Shuichi, I would like to ask a small favor of you.” 

“A-ah? What is it?”

“Your relationship with Kiibo… it’s quite interesting to me, given my area of expertise. Human and robot relations are a relatively new field and it’s possible I could be the first to report on the subject. Would you be opposed to granting me an interview about you two? Kiibo could join, of course, I’d rather welcome his input,” Korekiyo explained. 

Shuichi scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll have to ask Kiibo first, but I suppose it wouldn’t be a problem… truth be told, I’m still learning a lot about him.”

“Kehehe… only natural. We learn new things about our lovers every day. Please, do let me know when you have a definitive answer.” And as quickly as he came, Korekiyo disappeared. 

With a sigh, Shuichi kicked and began floating on his back. He truly loved his classmates, but they were all a little bit odd. 

. . .

Strictly speaking, students weren’t supposed to have guests overnight in the dorms. They would turn a blind eye to same-sex sleepovers, but no co-ed mingling was allowed. Shuichi knew it was to prevent anything naughty that would soil Hope’s Peak’s reputation, but… well, maybe it was just his class that was abnormally non-heterosexual. 

Kiibo shuffled closer, laying his head on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Statistically speaking, it was inevitable for you to one day accuse the wrong person. Mostly due to your inexperience and age,” he said quietly, intertwining their fingers.

Shuichi sighed and pulled off his reading glasses. “I know, and I agree, but… it would be nice if you just gave me some general comforting platitudes, Kiibo.” 

“A-ah! I’m sorry! Um… you’ll get them next time!” Kiibo chirped, and Shuichi couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, it’s already working! Should I continue?”

The detective shook his head. “I’d rather just go to sleep, if you don’t mind. Although having you around to c-cuddle will help,” he added, kissing Kiibo’s nose. Their faces mirrored each other in scarlet. He stood and turned off the light, lips upturning when he heard Kiibo shift beneath the covers. A moment later, he joined the robot. “Do you want to be facing in or out tonight?”

“In, so I can protect you from your personal demons!” Kiibo announced. “I realize that’s not how it actually works, of course, but it’s a symbolic gesture…” 

Shuichi laughed and rolled onto his side. “I understand, Kiibo. I really appreciate it.” Truth be told, he really did enjoy being the little spoon. He felt safe with Kiibo’s arms. And those arms wouldn’t be sore and and potentially dislocated the next morning, unlike Shuichi’s. 

Kiibo hummed and buried his face in Shuichi’s hair. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,” he whispered. “Within reason, of course.” His nose brushed aside a few strands to reveal the nape of Shuichi’s neck. “Huh? Shuichi, you have some kind of mark on the back of your neck!”

“Wh-what? What does it look like?” Shuichi asked panickingly. He started to twist around, but Kiibo’s grip held him in place.

“It’s sort of pink and blotchy…” 

Shuichi exhaled. “Oh, it’s my birthmark, it’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Birthmark? I apologize, but I’m not entirely familiar with that term,” Kiibo mumbled. 

“It’s essentially a discoloration or raised portion of the skin, present since birth. The little dot by Maki’s eye, that’s a birthmark. I believe the particular mark I have is called a ‘stork’s bite,’ colloquially.” 

Kiibo nodded, face still rubbing against Shuichi’s skin. “I see. Professor Idabashi did once mention something about babies being delivered by storks, perhaps this is related!” Shuichi opened his mouth to protest and explain the truth-  _ do I really have the mental fortitude to explain human reproduction to my robot boyfriend?-  _ when Kiibo continued. “Still, I’m glad to have learned about this additional human experience; maybe I’ll ask the Professor to give me a birthmark.” And then, in a movement that surprised them both, he pushed aside the hair and kissed the mark. 

Shuichi immediately shivered. “A-ah…” he gasped, shuddering against Kiibo. 

The robot immediately recoiled. “Shuichi, did I hurt you?”

“N-no… that actually felt really nice. I guess that spot must be sensitive,” Shuichi admitted. Tentatively, Kiibo kissed the spot again. Shuichi rolled over and grabbed Kiibo’s hand. “Kiibo… I. I l-love you.” 

He had thought it before, of course, but  _ saying  _ it was an entirely different matter. What if Kiibo wasn’t prepared for such a confession? Would their sleepy cuddles evolve into something more risque? Were either of them ready for that sort of encounter?

But Kiibo, despite all his blushing, managed to squeeze Shuichi’s hand. He inhaled, despite it not being necessary, and breathed out “I-I love you, too.” He pressed his forehead to the human and smiled. 

Dating a human meant adjusting to a few quirks, but Kiibo was OK with that.


End file.
